


the color of love

by icebucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cas sees in colors when he starts falling in love with dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/pseuds/icebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always said that love was rose colored, but Castiel knew that it was anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the color of love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came from a headcanon of mine that the angels without free will or an ounce of sympathy for humanity see only in black and white, and that in the episode "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester", when Dean makes Cas smile for the first time, that was when he started seeing in color. I was rewatching some old episodes and got hit with the writing urge, so forgive me if this is terrible, but I like it. Thanks!

People always said that love was rose colored, but Castiel knew that it was anything but.

He didn't know what love even  _was_ for the longest time, and when he finally figured it out, he didn't see love through rose colored glasses at all. In fact, he didn't see in color for a long time, and even then it came in flashes.

It started on Halloween of 2008, and there was nothing for him on the surface of the earth other than the orders that were passed down to him by heaven. At this point, everything was black and white, in both the most literal and metaphorical ways possible. He knew what his orders were, he knew what the world was and where right and wrong fell on the spectrum, he knew what he was meant to do and who he was meant to be. Black and white. It made sense, it was easy, it was something that he knew how to handle.

Until one day, it wasn't.

Perhaps his shaken faith in the word of God had been building for a while, and it was just the words of Dean Winchester that brought the walls tumbling down, but Castiel could remember the very instant that he first saw color.

It was after Dean had adamantly decided to stay in the town, and Sam had used his psychic powers to send Samhain back to hell, and he was sitting on the bench next to the older Winchester when he saw it.

There was a flash of green in the corner of his eye, and it took him a moment to even define it. Instinctively, he knew what it was, it was a color, it was something that he had never truly seen, but that he could name like he could name the elements that made up Dean Winchester's molecules and the exact number of people in the town. He knew what it was, but when he looked at Dean, and Dean was looking away, the color was gone.

It was when he smiled lightly at something Dean said and Dean looked back at him that he saw it again. The flash of color.

It was Dean's eyes.

Castiel didn't think much of it, not for a long time. It wasn't like in that instant the world had suddenly flooded with color and he was overwhelmed by the sensations that they brought. It wasn't like he knew exactly what it was that made him see in color, but from that day onward, he started thinking about it more.

Little things started to jump out at him, little flashes of color that he'd never seen before. He'd look in a mirror and notice that his tie was blue. He would see a flash of Sam's smile and see that his shirt was red. Dean would laugh wryly from the front seat of the Impala and the sun would be yellow. This went on, small flashes increasing until one day, after he'd known the boys for years, the colors started to stick.

Finally he could see the world the way the Winchesters saw it, and he was as human as he'd ever been, when he started to realize that the color that caught his eye more than any others was green.

Even when he was alone, the green made him think of Dean. The trees, the grass, the traffic lights; everything made him think of Dean. When he was with Sam, and his hazel eyes showed more green than normal, Castiel's thoughts immediately went to his older brother. He knew what Dean was to him, it was proven time and time again by how he was willing to go endless distances to fight for Dean, to make sure that he was okay, to make sure that when he was trying to fight for what he believed was right, he could always count on Castiel to be there for him. There were times that Castiel knew that he had let Dean down, but he knew that every time that Dean needed him and he had been in his right mind, Castiel would burn cities to make sure that he was there for Dean.

He didn't know what love was, but he knew that this was the undefinable and incredibly strong emotion that he felt towards Dean Winchester.

He heard someone say that when you were in love you saw everything through rose colored glasses, but in this case, all he saw was green. Castiel heard someone say that and now, it made sense. It made sense because all he could see when he closed his eyes was green, the landscapes that he saw when they drove were green, green, green, the sounds of certain songs that flowed through the Impala's stereo were a deep shade of moss green that sounded like comfort and home and the creaking leather of Dean's jacket as he shifted in a chair. It was something that he wanted to write songs and poetry and endless anthems about, and the simple fact that he could see so much more now than he ever thought he would was all due to Dean and how his eyes flashed in color that day in the park.

They said that love was rose colored, but Castiel knew, as soon as he heard that phrase and he looked at Dean, that love wasn't rose colored at all.

Love was colored like the trees after rain, like the grass on a Saturday morning, like that one shirt that Dean never wore but when he did it was like a stunning emphasis to the brilliant color of his eyes. Love was colored like the slow, lazy sounds leaking out of the radio in a classic car and the wallpaper of a motel and the stripes of plaid that stretched across broad shoulders. Love was colored like hunting supplies and a leather jacket and the noises of a clinking beer bottle; like the sounds of Dean's laughter, like the way his mouth curved up in the corner, like the cigarette smoke rising from the moments they spent smoking outside when they thought Sam couldn't see them. Love was his hand reaching out to touch Dean's shoulder and they way Dean turned towards him quickly, love was how they ran through purgatory together and Dean refused to let him go, love was how Dean was there for him even when he had no powers and was basically useless, love was how Cas fell in every way possible for Dean and didn't regret a single second of it.

Love was rose colored, that's what people said, but for Castiel, there was no way in heaven or on earth that love was anything but green.


End file.
